La Vie and Roses
by Mdme Curie
Summary: Kate and Caroline are happy newly weds, about to embark on their honeymoon-summer vacation. Journey along with them on their romantic adventures with me. This is the first in a spin off series: The Further Education of Two Women in Love on Tour.


Usual disclaimers, no infringement, yadayada, ok. That out of the way - Hello Tango fans and fellow bucks. It's Sunday (when I post this) and there is no longer need for clenched muscles and teeth grinding from the anticipatory stress of a new episode. In the aftermath of getting over the grand tragedy that is season 3, my muse and I are now in a place that the inspiration to write a new story with our favourite heroins has triumphed over the monumental, mindless fuck up! (Shit that's a long sentence) I am entering the Tango world (can't abandon blue eyes and luscious lips, they're too much fun to play around with) a few days after the wedding... but with my other stories in mind also!

There will be no lethal accident and no pregnancy. This forum offers so many lovely stories with a baby already, I decided on a different route. Less of the misguided nonsense, it is the 21st century and let's face it; getting preggers with a bloke just after you restart a fragile, lesbian relationship is bonkers. Real life doesn't imitate all art. Trust me, I paint ;-)

The story is dedicated to my awesome posse, the bucks and honoraries of the LTIH forum, set up by Seaforce Breeze. Ladies, I love you all! This one's for you. A story of love and joy and a celebration of the freedom to express who and how we love. Now, with no further delay, enjoy the first teaser chapter in a spin off travel series, **The Further Education of Two Women in Love on Tour**, starting with:

**La Vie and Roses**

or 'Will you take me away, will you make me your wife' (*Paradise by the dashboard light in mind)

The reflection of her iPad flickering in her glasses, Caroline skimmed through the pack list one more time. Knowing she had everything organized and ready to a fault, she chuckled at herself as habit won from sense. Alan and Celia were halfway to New Zeeland by now and she was grateful Gillian drove them to the airport. The atmosphere between Celia and herself was Arctic to say the least. She could also do without the fall out of the latest drunken romp of her step-sister for a while. The boys were off on their summer activities too. William and Roxy were visiting her parents in Jamaica. Caroline was secretly chuffed with her son's taste in women. A chip off the old block even if she said so herself. Lawrence was staying with his father and that was perfect. She had given Lawrence till they returned from their honeymoon-summer vacation to get over himself regarding Kate. They had the whole summer to themselves. After Rome, Caroline couldn't wait to surprise Kate this time round, wanting to show her how grateful she was for marrying her and being her rock.

Caroline soon bored of the lists, her mind wandered back to the wedding and how Kate centred her. Her eyes focussed half way between no where and somewhere as the birds sang their end of daylight chorus and a balmy breeze blew in through an open window. A dreamy smile graced the Doctor's face, the iPad abandoned, slipping from her hands.

"She's not coming to the wedding." A layer of ice formed on all surfaces as Caroline's frosty tone rang through the kitchen. The talk with her mother had not gone well.

"Caroline, calm down." Kate caught her bride to be, wearing a trench into the full length of the kitchen floor. Closing her arms around the fuming blonde from behind, she eventually stopped a roughly resisting, flailing Doctor dead in her defiant tracks. "Come here you," her voice commanding yet gentle.

Breathing hard and fast, fury racing along her nerves as Caroline, gave up, stopped fighting and let Kate hold her. The warmth of Kate's body permeated her cool skin. Turning around in secure arms she buried her face in dark hair. "Can't we just send everyone home, go to bed, have dirty, sweaty sex and then elope tomorrow."

"As tempting as that sounds, Doctor Dawson, no, we can't." Kate kissed the crown of her fiancée's head, the smile evident in her voice.

"Why the hell not?" Depleting the last of her anger and somewhat pubescent, yet highly adventurous reflex to run away without looking back, Caroline huffed and sighed.

"Because, my adorable, stunning, clever Doctor, we've put a lot of thought and effort into our special day and everyone's in the garden waiting for us. More importantly though, as such, I want to marry you, the love of my life, so much, my heart is about to burst. Look at me Caroline." Holding the blonde's head between her hands, lifting until she could see fiery blue eyes looking back, Kate leaned in, kissing her lover's pursed lips till Caroline loosened up and moved with her.

The tips of their tongues gently swirling between partially opened lips, both women moaned softly. The chemistry between them having an irresistible gravity of its own, the kiss deepened before Kate remembered where they were and why and pulled back reluctantly.

"Do you feel that Caroline, that strong pull between us. It's a deep love-founded bond we are about to sanction before most of people that matter in our lives. No one gets between that, between us. Not Celia, no one, ever. "

"Yes, you barely have to touch me, I only have to see you, smell you or hear your name and tremble for you and feel that pull. I never would have known it was possible if I hadn't met you, Kate."

"Trust that, always and forever." Conviction.

"Always, Kate, and forever I promise." Caroline tightened her hold on the younger woman dressed in a tailored silk, black suit and waistcoat with peach and black paisley lining to match Caroline's dress. Dropping her head to one side, she captured Kate's lips in another slow, passionate kiss as her hands disappeared in lose hanging plaits. "You are my home, I love you."

Kate had packed, showered and was raring to start their new adventure. She had Skyped with her best friend and mother to let them know their itinerary. Looking at their serious pile of luggage as she switched off the light of the bedroom, Kate had to chuckle. Now she was ready for a lazy Sunday evening. She entered the living room, hungry for a certain blonde. Spotting Caroline in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, half on her side, half on her stomach, leaning on one elbow daydreaming, she couldn't help herself. Sneaking up behind the couch with a wide grin on her face, the languages teacher slowly slid over the backrest, worming her body between her wife and the soft cushions. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, she buried her face in the older woman's silky hair and inhaled deeply. "Are you imagining us strolling through the Tuileries in gay Paris, mon amour?" her voice low, sultry and faintly French.

The hazy, slow delivery of Kate's words against her ear and the heat radiating from the raven beauties freshly perfumed body sent a jolt through her system. Turning in her wife's arms, Caroline couldn't hold back. Sliding a hand in Kate's short blue robe, cupping her already wet sex, the older woman whispered. "Don't move, Kate, let me perform my conjugal duties."

The hint of humour didn't escape Kate as she gasped at the warm hands kneading her breasts softly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how profound it is to be inside you, how amazing and powerful it feels." Caroline moaned, entering Kate briefly, spreading the creamy milk all over her swollen centre, careful not to touch the protruding bud.

Curling her limbs around the blonde's slightly shorter frame, Kate wriggled closer still, needing more, writhing in sheer, blinding pleasure when a thumb finally hit her clitoris. "Then take me Caroline, God yes, like thah, sweet Jesus."

Kate writhed, arching her back, her shoulders pushing harder into the cushions, her feet linking behind her wife's back as she latched her thighs tightly around the blonde. "Caro, aah, my God that feels amazing, oh, I'll explode if you don't touh, ah, touch me, yes, righhh there, yes, deeper, oh, want more, doh, Doctor. Oh God yes, harder."

Caroline confidently pumped three fingers into her wife, blurring the line between fucking and making love. She sucked at her wife's collarbone, easing over the taut bronze neck before sliding a wet trail up to waiting, eager lips.

"More" Kate expelled with a loud rush if air, close to sobbing, not succeeding in catching her breath, hanging on the edge of an intense orgasm.

Adding another finger, feeling Kate tug at the roots of her hair as strong hands made a fist, Caroline spoke just below her breath against dry, panting lips, "Picture us, strolling down the Rue de la Concorde, hand in hand, in the warm sun on our way to our hotel, where you are going to tie me to a chair and ravish me." Before she finished a fresh flow of arousal coated her hand and arm as Kate surrendered to her.

"Shit, Caroline, I, I'm coming." The last word turned into a, deep, drawn out moan as Kate shuddered through a long, breath stopping release.

"Thought you might like that image." Caroline chuckled, satisfied with her discovery, drawing shapes on Kate's back as her wife came down and caught her breath.

"Since we need to be up early for our train tomorrow morning, how about an early night?" Kate suggested, nuzzling her wife's neck as she snaked a hand between hem and up Caroline's t-shirt.

Leaning back far enough to look into smouldering molasses eyes, Caroline was quick to get up, pulling a surprised Kate along with her. "Last one up the stairs and in bed has to clean the toys after..."


End file.
